Guilt of an Archangel
by Teutonic Knight 92
Summary: Michael the Archangel deals with the guilt of his actions that allowed his brother to threaten the world and comes to the realization that their is only one choice of action left.  One-shot


Supernatural

**Guilt of an Archangel**

"General," a voice echoed through the celestial field of carnage that had played host to the last decisive battle of the War in Heaven.

Michael gave a twist of his angelic long sword and the fallen Angel on the ground before him convulsed and threw back his head as light exploded from his mouth and eyes. Michael gazed down at the fallen Angel with something akin to pity etched across his chiseled face. Michael reached out and rested his hand on the dead Angel's face, "Be still my poor deluded brother.."

"What is it Castiel," the eldest of the Archangels, the strong arm of the Lord and commander of the armies of Heaven finally said slowly standing and wiping his blade. He looked at the Angel who unlike so many others he'd had called friend had remained faithful and stood against Lucifer and his minions.

"Raphael and Gabriel send word," he faithful Angel said bowing his head in reverence before his general, "the have captured Lucifer."

Michael stood frozen before slowly closing his eyes. He had been hoping secretly, privately… traitorously that his renegade brother would escape him once more. Despite all that Lucifer had done he was still his beloved little brother. Raising his eyes so they met Castiel's he intoned deeply and solemnly, "Take me to him."

"Yes general," Castiel said monotone before heaven's mightiest warrior, "this way."

Castiel led him through the gauntlet of Angels; the faithful and few surviving fallen both of whom looked up fearfully at him. Michael let his gaze wonder until it fell upon three of Lucifer's most powerful servants… War, Famine and Pestilence. However unlike the vile demons Lucifer twisted Lilith into these were not his children… no these were man's creations. They're brother Death was here as well but unlike these three he served balance not Lucifer.

At the end of the gauntlet the two faithful of Archangels, Gabriel the youngest of the four and Raphael who was created after Lucifer, with their swords sheathed in flame held across the fallen one's neck. He took a long suffering look at his brother, the most beautiful of all the Lord's creations, and internally the most powerful being in the universe, apart from God himself and perhaps Death, wept.

"Brother," the devil smirked a-oh-so familiar smile skating across his lips, "so you're my executioner," his beautiful face twisted into a sneer, "and what have I done oh Mighty Michael," he said scornfully, "to be worthy of death!"

Michael clenched his sword tight in his hand and raised it until the tip rested against Lucifer's neck as flames danced along the length blade, "Where should I begin brother… you've rebelled against our Father, convinced many of our brothers and sisters to follow you down this path and brought corruption upon our Father's youngest children."

But the Archangel quenched the flames and sheathed his sword, "You shall all face our father's judgment," Michael said his voice not above a whisper but yet the entire heavenly host could hear him, "may he show mercy upon you."

XXX

"_Come to me my son_," the voice had reverberated with all the roar of a hurricane, but with the gentleness of a leaf kissing the surface of a pond.

So Michael ever the faithful son followed his father's command. Heaven the first creation of the Lord God and the home to the Angelic Host was not a place of finite size. It could not be measured nor mapped, but always one thing remained constant. In the sky over head in the very center of Heaven was the Garden from which the River of Life flowed and at the very center of the Garden rested the Throne Room.

Michael was a warrior, most all Angels were except for the few who were dedicated to take care of the Garden and serve as messengers for the Lord, but even he felt comfortable here in this place of absolute peace. It was a welcome rest after centuries of constant war.

Eventually he came upon the doors to the throne room which were made out of solid gold and dotted with every precious metal on Earth and even a few which weren't. Before the door's stood another Angel; this one named Joshua. Unlike himself, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel, Joshua was not an Archangel, but he held a special place amongst Heaven's Host.

He was chief caretaker of the Garden and arguably the closest to God, "Michael," the Angel who always took on the appearance of a gentle old man said politely. It was odd form for him to take among a race that were considered the epitome of beauty. He himself took the form a powerfully built young man of look and dress which wouldn't look out of place on a crusading knight of the yet to happen 13th century, "he is waiting."

Heaven's general nodded. Joshua was the only Angel apart from the other Archangels who could call him by his given name, "Thank you."

Slowly the doors to the Throne Room of the Creator of the Universe slid open silently. In he walked his head pulled into his chest his eyes fixed to the floor reading the inlaid ruby prophesies written there. With his mighty wings he created a shelter for himself so that he would not gaze upon the Holy Father. When he reached seven paces before the throne he stopped and bent knee in homage, "Father I have come to plead with you for the life of…"

"_You're brother_," a voice said gently sounding like the voice of a thousand Angels' singing praise, "_Yes I know_." Michael waited patiently and the Lord continued, "_But Alas you're brother's life is not mine to give Michael, my son._"

"Then whose," Michael questioned before he could stop himself, "Father… please he is your son as he is my brother do not end his life," he begged before the Lord.

"_Michael_," the Lord said gently, "_Look upon me_," and so the Archangel unfurled his wings and raised his head to gaze upon the everlasting glory of the Lord of all Creation, of Heaven, Water, Earth and Sky. The Lord sat upon the throne and from him shone a light so blinding that Michael could only make out the barest outline of a figure.

"Father?"

"_You're brother's life belongs to you_," the Lord replied, "_Lucifer's fate is in your hands. You are his conqueror I leave this decision to you. Choose wisely my son_"

Michael lowered his head. Could he kill his beloved brother… his little brother? Certainly he could order Raphael to commit the deed, he and Lucifer had never been close, but in his own eyes that was cowardice of the worst kind. But… perhaps there is another way, "Father perhaps we do not need to kill him… but imprison him deep in bowels of the Earth where he would no longer threaten your creation."

"_If that is your choice so be it son_," the Lord answered, "_but before you depart from me to construct you're brother's prison answer me one question_."

The general of the armies of Heaven was confused, "Surely Father you know what rests upon my heart."

The Lord's presence grew even warmer than before and Michael was bathed in beautiful light purer than any other, "_I know the hearts of all my creation my son, but… do you know your own_?"

"I'm not sure…," he started not understanding.

"_Why did you choose to take arms against your brother_," the King of the Universe asked.

"He betrayed me," Michael stated immediately, "Betrayed you."

"_As you did to him_," it was phrased as a question, "_when you hurled him from paradise_?"

"He betrayed you," he repeated harsher.

"_He was your brother_," God whispered, "_and yet you with righteous anger lashed out at him. Is the love of a father worth a brother? A brother whom you loved and raised like a son from the moment I brought him to you._"

"What do you want he to say Father," Michael roared launching to his feet as tears streamed from his eyes. What did his Father want from him? All he had to do was say it and he would do it without question.

"_Speak from your heart Michael_," the Lord commanded with a voice like thunder which shook the foundations of Heaven and Earth.

The eldest of the Archangels, the strong arm of the Lord and commander of the armies of Heaven fell to his knees weeping before his father, but as his tears fell he noticed something. Down through the clouds he could see the Earth. Looking harder he saw a mother feeding her daughter while her husband played with their son in the yard. He saw a man nurse a totally stranger who had been attacked on the road back to health. He saw a poor family taken in a helpless orphan from the streets and to raise him as if he were their own.

Michael looked up at the Lord with a questioning look in his eye, "I did it for them?"

"_Yes Michael_," God answered pleasantly, "_for them… for humanity… for your baby brothers and sisters. Now because of your brother they are capable of great evil, but_," he said stressing that single existence changing word, "_they are also capable of great good_. _You and your brothers and sisters will be their protectors from the forces of evil. That is the charge you must carry on when I am gone_."

Michael's eyes went widening shock and fear, "Gone?"

"_Nothing is truly eternal_," a playful tone entered the Lord's tone, "_not even Death though he may like to think so. They're will come a time when I leave for other places and you will be left in trust of all of this_. _Heaven will be yours to rule and Earth will be yours to protect, but Earth is man's to govern_. _It is a great responsibility Michael, but one I entrust to you_."

The Archangel was silent for a long time before finally answering, "I understand."

God was silent for a time as well, "_You have chosen the path of mercy in regards to your fallen brother Lucifer. There will be a price to pay for that mercy. You will meet your brother again upon the field of battle and again you will be faced with choice to destroy or imprison him again for the rage and the corruption within Lucifer's heart is unending," _the Lord lifted an outstretched hand, "_Go Michael._"

And he did.

XXX

Michael the eldest of the Archangels, the strong arm of the Lord and commander of the armies of Heaven stood in a cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas less than ten feet away from his rebellious younger brother. It was a bittersweet reunion to say the least.

This was all his fault… he had failed his Holy Father. When he had imprisoned Lucifer in the Cage he had done everything in his power to make it impregnable, but like the Lord had foretold he had failed and Lucifer had escaped.

His Father, his God had given him a scared to duty to protect Heaven and Earth and now Earth and all humanity stood on the edge of a knife's blade. Every Angel, every brother and sister who had died, Uriel, Annabel, Gabriel, Dina, Elemiah, Hael, Hamaliel, Melchisedek, Manakel, Nathaniel, Sofiel, Taharial, Zachariah and Zuriel all the blame could be laid at his feet and his feet alone. He was the older brother; he was supposed to protect them… even from themselves.

Every human who had been slain since Lucifer had risen was his fault. He had allowed his brother to threaten his Father's most precious creation and he couldn't stand for it any longer. He realized the enormity of the error he had made so long ago. If he had merely killed Lucifer then inside of imprisoning him then than none of this would have happened.

He wasn't going to allow his cowardice to damn anyone else. He had to kill his brother… he realized that now. That was what God had told him over four thousand years ago and he hadn't listened. He had been so sure of his own strength; that it would be enough to keep his brother in the cage.

He wouldn't put mankind through this again for the sake of his peace. He would finish this here and now. Steeling his courage and his resolve he took a step forward.

Lucifer turned and saw him with an almost pained look upon his face. They both stared for a few moments before the Devil opened his mouth, "It's good to see you Michael."

Despite everything. Despite all the bad blood and everything Michael knew his brother and in turn he would have to do Michael responded, "You too… it's been too long."


End file.
